Pink panther
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Loa hermanos Matsuno querian pasar una linda noche bebiendo, lamentablemente no contaban con que todos los bares que conocen estarian cerrados, ahora terminan en un bar nuevo algo diferente, Choromatsu esta preocupado y debera salvar el trasero de sus hermanos (como siempre). No paring
Hola mis amados lectores ando tan inspirada que es casi imposible no andar escribiendo; este es uno de los OS que tenía en puerta pues me surgió la idea para hacer 3, de los cuales ya he hecho (incluido este mismo) dos, así que esperen el siguiente que no tarda.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

A los hermanos Matsuno les encanta ir a los bares por un buen trago y pasar el rato, con tanto tiempo libre es algo lógico que sea de sus actividades favoritas.

Siempre es bueno ir a tomar todos juntos, ya que eso significa más dinero y tener la certeza de que si quedas inconsciente o ya no puedes ni caminar alguien te traerá de vuelta a casa.

En esta ocasión un buen rato entre hermanos embriagándose era la opción de esta noche, pero tal parecía que el destino no estaba cooperando para facilitarles el lograr su cometido, dando tumbos en sus lugares concurridos todos estaban cerrados. Incluso Chibita no había salido con su puesto de Oden, no estaban muy dispuestos a regresar a aburrirse en casa, así que bajo la determinación (sobre todo de Osomatsu) terminaron vagando en la cuidad hasta que dieron con un bar que aparentemente no tenía mucho de haber sido inaugurado.

El local tenía un enorme letrero con letras cursivas rosas brillantes que decía "Pink panther" se veía llamativo, y elegante por fuera lo que tal vez significaría que su consumo seria costoso un tanto indecisos terminaron por entrar luego de que Totty les señalara el letrero que decía "esta noche los tragos son 2x1" al fin tendrían algo de suerte esta noche.

Vaya que sí.

 **YYY**

Una vez dentro la mayoría noto que el bar estaba muy lleno, y de lo poco que se podía apreciar había muchos hombres en aquel lugar, no es como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a que en los bares los que asisten suelen ser hombres, pero el único que pareció percibir que este bar tenía una vibra diferente fue Choromatsu. Siempre es Choromatsu de los primeros en notar que algo anda mal.

─No lo sé chicos, este bar tiene algo extraño.

─Oh vamos Choromatsu, siempre tienes quejas para todo.

─Yo creo que el bar está muy lindo.

─De verdad deberían analizar las cosas, hay algo extraño ¿Qué no lo notan?

─Lo único que noto es que estas tan paranoico como siempre, Choropajerovoski.

─ ¿A quién estas llamando así?

─Ya, ya ustedes dos, vinimos a divertirnos y eso vamos a hacer.

─Bien entonces vamos…

─ ¡Esperen! Al menos deberíamos saber que vamos a hacer o donde nos vamos a sentar.

─Tengo la idea de cada quien se vaya al lado que le llame más la atención y nos veamos en este punto en una hora, para tener una idea de que hacer.

Si bien solo habían hablado en todo este rato Totty, Choromatsu y Osomatsu; los otros tres no tuvieron objeción alguna y con esto cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente adentrándose en aquel lugar.

 **YYY**

Decididamente este lugar era extraño y nadie podía sacar a Choromatsu de esa idea, andaba con desconfianza rodeado de muchos hombres que se veían más particulares de la mayoría de hombres que veía en los bares que frecuentaba. Su meta era llegar hasta la barra y preguntar el menú, así mismo conseguir un lugar donde sentarse con sus hermanos, pero mientras más se adentraba menos interesado estaba de quedarse, incluso estaba pensando en mejor elegir lugares cerca de la salida, tan concentrado estaba en sus divagaciones que no sintió cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien.

─Oh lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba caminando, ¿está bien?

Dijo tendiéndole la mano al chico con el que había tropezado.

─Guapo, espero que sepas que esa vieja rutina de "Oh me tropecé" no es necesaria para acercarte a hablar conmigo, no muerdo… claro a menos que tú quieras.

Dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras al tocarle la mano en forma de presentación le acaricio los dedos.

Choromatsu sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda.

─ ¿D-disculpe?

El sujeto ante su reacción se empezó a reír.

─ ¿Eres muy tímido o recién saliste del closet?

Choromatsu se sintió de piedra ante sus palabras.

─Con eso de "salir del closet" ¿se está usted refiriendo…?

El chico se rio con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

─Definitivamente eres recién salidito del closet, y esta es tu primera vez en un bar gay.

3

.

2

.

1

.

─ ¿¡UN BAR GAY!?

Por toda respuesta el otro se rio más e intento jalarlo para acercarlo más a él, acción que Choromatsu se resistió hasta que logro zafarse de su agarre y se echó a correr.

─Tengo que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Choromatsu suele tener razón, pero esta era una de esas veces en las que no le gustaba tenerla.

 **YYY**

─ ¡Vamos muchachos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?

Grito Osomatsu mientras estaba en una hilera de gente bebiendo de golpe tragos de algún licor fuerte que estaba servido en caballitos*.

─Es imposible beber tan rápido esos tragos, debes tener algún secreto.

─Es solo que ustedes son unas totales princesas a la hora de beber.

─ ¡Oh vamos Osomatsu! ¿Es que acaso tienes una garganta profunda?~

Pregunto de forma coqueta un hombre al lado de este.

Obviamente Osomatsu no entendió de qué iba la conversación.

─Supongo que tal vez sea eso, pero creo que es más que soy un experto en ello.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

─ ¿Un experto, tanto así?

Osomatsu se sentía orgulloso de que su vicio en el licor fuera algo de admirar. Con esa pose suya de cuando se rasca la nariz, sonrió de forma natural a la persona a su lado.

─No es que me guste presumir pero es la constante práctica.

─Ósea que lo haces seguido, interesante.

─Casi diario o cada que tengo oportunidad y de todos mis hermanos soy el mejor.

─Me encantaría que practicaras conmigo alguna vez.

─Claro cuando quieras, de hecho ahorita si quieres pedimos otros tragos y practicamos.

El hombre le tomó del brazo a Osomatsu ilusionado y con esa mirada en los ojos.

─Me encanta la idea.

Dijo en el tono más seductor que pudo. Pero antes de que pudieran ordenar algo más una mano se posó sobre la de Osomatsu.

─A mí no.

Y el mayor de los Matsuno sintió como era jalado con fuerza de la mano alejándolo.

─ ¡Espera!

Grito el muchacho mientras veía como algún amante celoso se llevaba a su diversión de esta noche.

─Q-que demonios…. ¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas?

─Nos vamos.

Anuncio aún más fuerte que antes Choromatsu jalando con más fuerza a su estúpido hermano mayor.

Si Osomatsu estaba a punto de hacerle "eso" a un sujeto no quería ni imaginarse en qué situación estarían los demás, tenía que encontrarlos rápido.

Muy pero que muy rápido.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu avanzaba entre los cuerpos con mucha gracia pavoneándose, parecía recién salido de "fiebre de sábado por la noche"* pero con esos pantalones brillantes era tan llamativo como las luces de la pista de baile, inevitablemente término llamando la atención.

─Oye nene, me encanta tu estilo

Dijo halagando la ropa del narcisista que como es de esperarse se sintió terriblemente valorado.

─Jam, tienes buen gusto

Tras dicho esto hizo una de sus poses.

─Yo también sigo esa revista.

Eso fue un coro celestial, pues que a alguien le gustara su mismo _perfect fashion_ era algo _wonderful_.

─ ¿ _Really?_

─Claro, incluso entre mis cosas traigo el número más reciente

Vaya que si eso había emocionado a Karamatsu.

─ ¡ _Cool_!

─ ¿Quieres verla?

─ _Yes, please_.

El muchacho jalo ligeramente de la ropa a Karamatsu mientras se lo llevaba a una mesa a enseñarle la revista rodeados de un par de chicos más, pasados unos minutos fue en esa misma actividad que lo encontró al fin Choromatsu, para quien era de las pocas veces que la ropa de Karamatsu lo hiciera tan fácil de hallar fuese una bendición.

─Karamatsu, es hora de irnos.

─ _Brother,_ me gustaría que nos quedáramos un momento más para seguir conversando con mis _Karamatsu Boys_.

A Osomatsu y a Choromatsu les cayó una gota.

─Oh vámonos ya Kusomatsu, Pajamatsu está de mal humor y quiere irse pronto.

─ _Fine_ , lo que ustedes digan _brothers_. Bueno mis _Karamatsu Boys_ ha sido un verdadero deleite compartir esta velada con ustedes pero el tren del destino me llama, debo irme, _good bye_.

Cuando el segundo hermano estaba por irse uno de los chicos lo jalo de la ropa levantándole la manga de la chamarra lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su ante brazo.

─No olvides llamarme, nene.

Dijo mientras le apuntaba con plumón negro su número de teléfono, al chico de lentes de sol le pareció genial ponerse en contacto con un amante de la moda como él.

En eso una mano se puso con brusquedad en el brazo de Karamatsu tallándolo lo suficiente para borrarle lo que tenía y que de ser unos números parecieran un tallón negro.

─ ¡No voy a estarlos salvando toda la noche, vámonos!

Ante esto los chicos de la mesa se quedaron atónitos.

─Vaya que si es celoso el hermanito, pero no importa, al menos él me dio su número a mi primero.

Luego les enseño su brazo a sus amigos para que vieran que efectivamente el muchacho de la chamarra de cuero le había apuntado su número telefónico.

Vaya que si Karamatsu cedía fácilmente ante un _Karamatsu Boy._

 **YYY**

Choromatsu llevaba dando vueltas para encontrar al resto de sus hermanos, ya había salvado al par de inútiles que tiene por hermanos mayores, pero ahora faltaban todos sus hermanos menores, se estaba volviendo loco, pues para colmo no se le ocurría donde podían estar.

─Mierda, ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?

─Lo más probable es que Ichimatsu este de emo en alguna esquina, Jyushimatsu liberando su eterna energía que siempre le sobra y Totty estafando gente con su dulce carita.

Si bien lo dicho por Osomatsu había sido un comentario sarcástico, Choromatsu se dio cuenta que el mayor tenía razón.

─ ¡Ya sé dónde están!

Luego avanzo a la parte del bar donde estaba menos concurrido y más obscuro, y los otros dos hermanos lo siguieron con paso vacilante.

─ ¡Ichimatsu!

Fue el grito del tercer hijo cuando vio al amante de los gatos totalmente acorralado en la una esquina en su modo defensivo completamente nervioso y enfadado.

─ ¡Aléjense de mi o los asesinare!

─Oh pero que lindo eres gatito tímido, anda ven minino, que no te hare daño.

Decía un hombre que aunque se veía un tanto amanerado también se podía notar que era fuerte. Mucha gente estaba haciéndole señas estirándole la mano al hermano que mientras más lo intentaban más los rechazaba; pero pese a que quería irse no se lo permitían.

─ ¡Ichimatsu!

Gritaron a coro los tres hermanos al notar que no lo dejarían irse.

─ ¡Estoy aquí!

Grito al escucharlos y localizarlos.

─Oh al parecer han venido por ti unos amigos, ¿No quieren ellos también quedarse a jugar?

─No, nosotros debemos irnos.

─ ¿Tan pronto?

Choromatsu se sintió acorralado, desesperado porque esos pervertidos con fetiche de chicos gato dejaran a su hermano, decidió que lo mejor era decir una mentira de la cual se sentía asqueado de solo pensarla.

─ ¡Ichimatsu! Tenemos que irnos porque prometiste que los 4 tendríamos una "muy sucia fiesta privada"

Finalizando su comentario le giño el ojo a su hermano quien se sintió asqueado por la mentira pero era una manera de irse de ahí lo que no dejaría desaprovechar.

─Tsk, ya voy, ya voy.

Dijo con su tono típico y luego los siguió. Cuando ya no estuvieron visibles el hombre de antes volvió a hablar.

─Vaya que si envidio a esos sujetos que esta noche van a tener el lado salvaje de ese minino, miau.

Pues miau.

 **YYY**

Choromatsu estaba cansando, esta noche él era el que más había estado salvado el trasero de sus hermanos (literalmente), por suerte, tenía una idea de donde podían estar los últimos dos.

─ Vamos a tener que meternos a la pista de baile.

─A la pista de baile ¿Para qué?

─Creo que ahí podríamos encontrar a Jyushimatsu.

Aunque intentaron rebatir esta afirmación, lo cierto es que tenía un buen punto, Jyushimatsu adoraba hacer actividades que significaran liberar energía de forma divertida, entre estas destacaba el baile. Entre todos se hicieron una bolita como cuidándose uno al otro y fueron en su búsqueda.

En el camino tuvieron que evitar a más de uno que se les acerco a bailar y sostenerse entre ellos de las manos daba la idea de que estaban ahí con alguien y eso mantenía las molestas invitaciones a raya, luego notaron que una zona de la pista de baile había una enorme conmoción, y se acercaron.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu!

Gritaron los cuatro aliviados al ver que el quinto hermano estaba con muchas barritas coloridas saliendo de su nariz, boca y orejas, bailando con mucha energía sacudiendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, a su alrededor ya tenía un montón de gente gritando y aplaudiéndole.

─ ¡One strike! ¡two strike! ¡three strike! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Gritaba animado mientras señalaba a los lados y la gente comenzó a imitarlo en sus pasos de baile. Choro fue el que decidió acercarse.

─Jyushimatsu

─ ¡Nii-san! ¡Ven a bailar!

─Jyushimatsu, es hora de irnos.

─ Pero me estoy divirtiendo, ¿Por qué hay que irnos?

El de verde se sintió mal y pensó que decirle la verdad al inocente hermano sería muy confuso para él por lo que decidió que lo más prudente era decir otra mentirilla.

─Ichimatsu-niisan no se siente bien.

Con eso el de amarillo se detuvo, Choromatsu sabía que técnicamente eso era parte de la verdad y que Jyushimatsu quería lo suficiente a sus hermanos como para irse si alguno lo necesitaba, en especial el amante de los gatos.

Tal como predijo, el chico dejo de bailar para mirarlo fijamente.

─ ¡Iré a ver cómo se siente Ichimatsu-niisan!

A unos cuantos metros pudo ver como el hermano más alegre iba corriendo a ver como estaba el hermano más amargado y terminaba cargándolo un tanto en contra de su voluntad, pero al final el despeinado se rindió y se dejó hacer.

 **YYY**

Ahora solo faltaba Todomatsu. Quien era el más mañoso pero a la vez el que más preocupaba a Choromatsu, Totty se ganaba las miradas de los hombres con facilidad por esa apariencia tan frágil, y luego con esa forma tan vil de manipularlos seguro si no tenía cuidado se ganaría más de un golpe, tal como Osomatsu habría predicho lo más probable es que el menor estuviera cerca de la barra o en la misma barra esperando a la nueva víctima para que le invitara tragos.

Ahí estaba, el pequeño hermanito rodeado de hombres enormes y varoniles, porque si bien ellos habían atraído chicos más afeminados (en especial Karamatsu) Totty tenía la habilidad de siempre llamar la atención de los fuertes y grandotes.

Esa habilidad hoy era especialmente preocupante.

─Todomatsu, es hora de irnos.

Anuncio Choromatsu, quien en cuanto se acercó logro sentir las miradas de esos sujetos en su persona, taladrándolo.

─ Choromatsu-niisan oh y los demás, con que ahí estaban, iba a ir a buscarlos pero mis nuevos amigos estuvieron haciéndome la plática e invitándome unos tragos y al final perdí la noción del tiempo.

Al decirlo uso su tono de voz más dulce e inofensivo, vaya que si Todomatsu era el diablo.

─Bien, no hay problema, pero tenemos que irnos.

─ ¿Tan pronto?

─Sí. Vámonos ya.

─Bueno muchachos, lamento mucho esto, pero debo irme.

Cuando dijo esto se levantó y los dos hombres con los que estaba se levantaron también.

─Oh vamos no te vayas, quédate otro rato.

─Si anda, tus hermanos pueden irse, yo te llevo.

─Oh pero sería de muy mala educación, que llegue con ellos y no me vaya con ellos.

─Seria de peor educación dejarnos a la mitad de algo, anda quédate.

─No es que no quiera, pero mis hermanos se irían y si no me apresuro lo harán sin mí.

─Ya te dije que yo te llevo.

─Y yo ya les dije que no puedo.

Ambos sujetos se tensaron y se acercaron un poco más al chico de cara dulce.

─No deberías despreciarnos así.

Todos se tensaron, es lógico que los sujetos estaban enojándose.

─Muchachos, al parecer ustedes no entienden lo que es ser un buen hermano, yo soy el hermano menor pero aun así mi obligación esta en apoyar a mis hermanos mayores cada vez que me necesiten porque por algo somos hermanos, y si ellos quieren que me vaya con ellos, lo hare porque no disfruto de preocuparlos, además nuestra madre también se preocuparía y la amo mucho como para hacerle algo que la altere.

Este discurso lo dijo de manera tan natural como la vez en las entrevistas cuando manipulo a todos para ser el primer hermano elegido por su madre.

Todomatsu era el rey de la manipulación y chantaje. Un demonio.

Los hombres se sintieron heridos ante este comentario y se relajaron.

─No fue nuestra intensión sonar impertinentes Totty, tienes razón la familia es primero.

─Es admirable de tu parte ser tan noble. Toma aquí está mi número, para que estemos en contacto.

Al voltearse listos para irse con la mayor de las calmas, no contaron con un detalle.

─ ¡Vaya si son estúpidos esos dos!

Osomatsu no tiene un nivel de volumen de voz que sea lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado, además que el tarado no sabe cuándo hacer esa clase de comentarios.

─ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Gritaron los mastodontes antes de salir tras ellos.

─ ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Grito de vuelta Choromatsu mientras se juraba que si salían de esta vivos, iba a asesinar de manera lenta y dolorosa al estúpido de su hermano bocón, y cuando vio la mirada de los demás supo entonces que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

 **YYY**

 **OMAKE:**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello, todos estaban en la sala llenos de vendajes, moretones y parches, el que estaba en peores condiciones era el hermano mayor y todos sabemos porque, en eso la madre de los seis entro.

─Karamatsu, tienes llamada.

─Oh _thank you, mother_

Y salió de la habitación, curioso Choromatsu no pudo evitar preguntar.

─ ¿Quién es?

─Dice que es un amigo suyo que conoció en un bar hace un par de días.

Para el de verde eso fue como un balde de agua fría, sabía con quien había estado hablando su hermano y si era lo que creía el estúpido de Karamatsu había hecho de las suyas, salió corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo y justo cuando el de azul iba a alzar la bocina su hermano lo intercepto y la tomo primero.

[─ ¿Hola? ¿Karamatsu?]

─ ¡Numero equivocado!

Tras esto colgó el teléfono de forma brusca.

─ Pero _buraza,_ ¿Qué pasa contigo?

─Me lo agradecerás algún día, Kusomatsu.

Después jalo a un confundido Karamatsu del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro de vuelta a la habitación.

Vaya que si tener que cuidar del trasero de sus hermanos era todo un reto.

 **YYY**

*Caballitos: son un tipo de vaso que se usan como medida (principalmente) del tequila.

*Fiebre de sábado por la noche: una película donde John Travolta baila muy sexy.

Una aclaración: no soy homofóbica ni nada por el estilo, solo lo escribí así porque lo considere gracioso no quiero ofender a nadie.

Agradezco a mi hermanita la idea del omake.

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído y ojala se hayan reído, como pueden notar es NO PARING, porque como se los he dicho antes no soy fan del yaoi. Oh tenía un aviso, prometo que tan pronto como publique el OS restante que anuncie en otro fic que publicaría; publicare el de "la semana del terrible Karamatsu Rex" y el último capítulo de "la envidia de los hermanos Matsuno" estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


End file.
